Released again
by Vulpsis
Summary: Koji has been depressed. Mewtwo left and his father had just passed away. Just when the loneliness was getting to him a trainer comes and visits, having caught a certain Pokemon and needing advice... The last entry in the female Mewtwo series


"He was the first human to be kept alongside with the other Pokémon!" The channeler shouted outside of Lavender tower. "He was Fuji of Lavender town, a former scientist who sought to revive the dead, but when he knew that the dead should be undisturbed he dedicated his life to help others. To help the abandoned, the misguided! Whether it be a person, Pokémon or spirit. His tireless efforts shall be forever immortalized right here in this tower. That was his wish…" And with that his urn was brought inside, a young trainer who was given a pokeflute by him came up and played the instrument. The tune was hauntingly beautiful to Koji, this whole town was. He can see why his dad would've wanted to stay here.

"Rest in peace…father…"

Back on Cinnabar Koji returned to his lab. Mewtwo had long abandoned him, shortly after she broke out. He figured she was bored and needed to be mentally stimulated; being an intelligent creature she needed much more than sex to keep her satisfied. That was nearly a year ago. Now he continued to research, his dream visualizer was a failure, somebody else managed to beat him to the punch, some formerly unknown scientist over at Unova. He was worried Hoenn might've had that title. He sighed as he lurched against his desk, now all he does is revive fossils; it was a lot more boring than it sounds. He had to admit, he would like some company. His father was gone now, and Mewtwo hasn't shown any signs of coming back. What he would give to see her again…even if she was the master…

He suddenly heard the door open from behind. Wearily he raised his head, trying to feign a happy expression for whatever dumbass trainer wanted to get a Kabuto for today. Whatever puts bread on the table. His bogus smile soon faded as he saw it was that trainer with the Pokeflute. He wore blue jeans and a red vest, along with a red hat.

"Hey, Koji right? Son of Fuji of Lavender?"

"Yeah, hello I saw you at the funeral. What brings you here?"

"Well, a few days before he passed I spoke to him about something. About a Pokemon I caught that seemed out of the ordinary…"

"what? A prehistoric pokemon?"

"No…a psychic Pokemon." (It can't be!) Koji thought to himself. (This trainer caught Mewtwo?)

"…Where did you find her?"

After explaining how he found and caught her using a master ball, Koji immediately had her set on the table. She seemed ecstatic to see Koji again, much to the trainer's surprise. Mewtwo however showed nothing but contempt for the trainer, usually replying snide and sarcastic comments to whatever he had to say. Koji connected some cabling to her, placing her under a deep sleep as he checked her vitals. As the trainer, whose name was Crimson, explained the story to him in further details and played around with his scientific gadgets.

"So when I saved the president of the company he awarded me with the master ball." He said as he pressed a button on a rod like device. As soon as he did the tip of the rod showed off an electrical charge.

"Hey what's this thing? A tazer?"

"That's used in the process of reviving fossils, gives the Pokemon a jump start. I'd appreciate it if you put it back"

(I have to get her back…) thought Koji as he heard the trainer drone on about details he didn't care. He was mixing chemicals, making up some scientific mumbo jumbo about how he was just making sure she had the proper nutrition for psychic energy. (This trainer, he doesn't deserve to own her. I MADE her.)

"So I was thinking if you can help me control her…" He concluded as he rubbed the back of his head. The trainer was quite young, 15 or 16 Koji would guess.  
"Hmmm that would be difficult, but you did capture her in a master ball, she should obey you…" he mused as he injected Mewtwo with the familiar golden fluid. Her body shivered as the liquid was poured into her veins, a wicked smile forming on her lips. He always wondered if psychic Pokémon had a level of awareness as they slept, her smile seemed to strengthen his assumption.

"well she does obey me, to an extent. But I can tell she doesn't want to, and I'm thinking it's because of the master ball. I want her to like me so we can be partners… not just master and pet." (you foolish boy…) Koji thought to himself as he fought the urge to smile. (She wouldn't want anything less than being the master herself…) He finally retracted the needle, the syringe empty. Then her eyes opened.

Crimson jumped back a bit spooked.

"Oh wow! I thought you said she would be out for a while!" Koji kept his back facing the trainer, his suppressed smile finally showing as Mewtwo looked at him.

"Crimson, I refuse to be your partner!" A feminine voice said within the minds of the individuals.

"Koji? What's going on?" Crimson's voice shook as computers monitoring her vitals shook.

"What's wrong Crimson? You don't want me as a pet? Fine I will break free! And I'll be the master!" her voice reverberated within their minds, Koji was overjoyed, how he missed that voice! Back then it brought him fear, but he had learned to love it, and consequently missed it throughout her absence.

"Mewtwo stop it! Return!" He brought out her ball and shot the red beam. It looked like she was about to dematerialize into data as her form was highlighted in a reddish hue but when the beam came back she was still sitting, attached to cables and the ball exploded right in his hand.

She hovered in the air as she stretched out her arms, cables detached themselves from her and papers along with various beakers fell off, creating a maelstrom of glass in the room. Crimson shielded himself as powerful breezes caused his hat to fly away, revealing his black hat hair. She then stood, right in front of Koji and stroked the back of his head affectionately. Her height was equally the same as his now, her breast had grown and her back produced a more luscious curve compared to last time.

"You've missed me…"  
"Badly."  
"You're still my pet?"

"Your slave"

"Good boy…" The two then embraced in a kiss, shocking Crimson even more. Hoping to seize the opportunity he turned back and tried to run for the door, however he felt a powerful psychic force push him back, a purple aura surrounding his body as he forced closer to the two as they still kissed, his body pushed against the floor, the trainer's entire body sprawled across the floor as his eyes began to leak with tears.

When the two finally broke their kiss Mewtwo stared down at the trainer, her foot pressing between his legs and eliciting a pathetic cry from Crimson.

"I have a surprise for you… it'll be your last pleasure before I punish you for capturing me…" She told the trainer.

"wh-what are you going to do argh!" She had stomped him between the legs, making sure to grind him a bit to make her point clear.

"No talking. You did nothing but talk since you got here!" She then looked up at Koji.

"I know what you're thinking… you want to be in his position right now, but don't worry I'll be sure to award you for what you've done…" She grabbed him by the collar from his shirt and brought him against her again for a second, more passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing around eachother, moans escaping from each other's throats as they tasted deep within each other… She spoke as they kissed, bringing Koji that excitement that no non psychic can produce.

"I think I'll just use the both of you at the same time…"

When she finally pulled back from the kiss she looked down at Crimson and gestured an open hand to him. Her three circular digits closing and destroying his clothing, along with Koji's as well. The young trainer was surprisingly fit, signs of adventure showed off from his muscular figure. She looked at Koji with a mischievous grin.

"We are journeying together after this…" Koji couldn't help but feel a bit shamed from this but nodded his head, happy at the same time that she intends to take him with her. Her foot still remained on his junk.

"Oh look, one who doesn't get excited from pain, that's no fun… Koji bring me that toy the stupid trainer was playing with." He had to think for a second before he realized what she was referring to. Quickly he brought her the electrical rod. She didn't even grab it, with telekinesis she controlled the object, making it float in the air as she moved her foot and brought it down against his manhood. Crimson screamed and began vibrating madly as the electrical current ran throughout his body, his member now growing erect rapidly from the shock treatment. "That's much better…" she commented before she began to lean down, her psychic aura surrounding his body and member as she continued to control him. As she lowered himself onto him she guided his cock against her moist entrance, her insides had grown tight from negligence all this time. Her head shot back as she audibly moaned physically, her hand immediately reaching out and grabbing a hold of Koji's cock, making him gasp from the sudden grip.

"Wa-wait!" Her digits wrapped tightly around his cock, he can feel the blood fill up and his veins swell from the sudden pressure.

"I won't wait! It's been too long!" She shouted into their heads as she brought herself up, then down again against the trainer. His body was still forcibly sprawled against the floor from her psychic power, his arms and legs stretched out, it felt like gravity had intensified and he couldn't fight it!

Her tail swayed around excitedly as her body jumped up and down, she loved how the trainers thick cock seemingly filled her up, his hot member rubbing those oh so wanting walls, her fluids building up and leaking out of her entrance, the sound of the two meeting echoing in the lab as she continued to fuck the trainer, to show him who was truly the master…

Mewtwo brought Koji's tip to her lips. She swirled it slowly, as if teasing him a bit before she finally began to suckle it. Koji gasped as he placed a hand gently behind her head. It's been so long that this feeling felt so new, the ecstasy of having that moist warmth wrap around his sensitive head as the blood in his cock rushed and made his member swell with desire. He can already feel his climax building up as she bobbed her head back and forth, her moans from riding the trainer created a slight vibration that acted as a massage for his cock and enhancing his experience.

Crimson wanted to cum so badly, but he couldn't. His cock was ensconced in her vaginal insides, her moist muscles seemed to contract and squeeze around him as if they tried to milk him, to do nothing but make him cum. And yet he couldn't, he couldn't even move anything. All he could do was bite his lower lip as he felt her hot insides just wrap around his cock, the feeling of near climax for so long was beginning to take its toll. His mind seemed to melt…

She couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted more, she wanted to feel both of them inside of her. She suddenly just got up and violently brought a desk towards them, anything on it was immediately blown away against the furthest wall as she suddenly forced the trainer up and on the desk, not giving him the decency to let him move on his own. She immediately mounted him, her finger beckoning Koji as her tail shot upward. Koji, understanding right away what she wanted, circled around. His hand stroking down her long beautiful and powerful tail before he stopped at her tail hole...

"Give it to me now!" Mewtwo demanded inside their minds. She stood still momentarily just for Koji. Not wanting to make her wait he gripped his manhood and guided it inside her second entrancing. It felt so much more warm, and so much more tight compared to the other side. He struggled though to squeeze inside of her, her body shivering from the rushed penetration as she gave off a feminine cry, one that was mingled with both pleasure and pain, satisfaction and desire. As soon as he had managed to squeeze into her entirely she began to move, her hips swaying back and forth as she fucked the two men in a frenzied state. When she pushed forward she was filled with the trainer's cock, his swollen tip poking her deepest point and making her give out a sharp cry of satisfaction. When she pulled back Koji had fill her up, his cock rubbing nerves untouched and bringing out a whole new sense of pleasure and pain that she was never aware of.

She rode the two men for several hours, Mewtwo having climaxed several times while her experienced psychic powers kept a restrain on the two men. With each passing hour Crimson's mind entered a new realm, his sanity literally fucked out of existence as his tongue lolled out, his eyes grew out of focus as he acted as nothing more than a cock to be ridden by Mewtwo. Koji, who was fortunate enough to be trained along with Mewtwo to last this long, gripped her waist as Mewtwo's head was turned, the two kissing and biting each other with such rabid passion that it was almost unnatural. When she couldn't sway her hips anymore Mewtwo eventually relaxed, however she didn't let the two cum just yet. She swung a mighty leg around as she relieved herself of the two men, her psychic powers allowing Crimson to move again. However he just continued to lay there, his expression almost zombie like as he looked at Mewtwo.

"I'll give the pleasure of cumming before I dispose of you…." She told him as her hand wrapped around his cock, her psychic block finally being lifted on him as she stroked him, his seed literally erupting from him almost immediately, seemingly endless streams shot upwards and sprayed everywhere as his hips humped up against the sky, Crimson trying to take in deep ragged breaths as if he had lost the vocal ability to even produce a moan as his climax seemed to last forever. When the last trickles of his seed finally ceased, Mewtwo's eyes glowed with a powerful aura as she swung her arm over him, his body deteriorating slowly as he gave off a final scream of pain. Koji watched in both horror and fascination from how his body seemed to break away to dust that continued to break away into nothingness. He grinned though, glad that the annoying trainer his father had liked was now gone.

"And now for your reward…" Mewtwo said coldly as she swung an arm, throwing Koji into the corner. He groaned out in pain as his body slid down, Koji sitting up as he looked up at his master. "I know how much you love pain, you little bitch" she said as she giggled, the rod from earlier now floating upwards and stroking along Koji's side.

"Master wait that isn't for…!" Her tail was shoved forcefully into his mouth.

"Shut up you faggot, you love to suck on my tail like a cock, don't you, you little fag?" The way she teased him, insulted him between torture…it was the ultimate sexual rush for him. He tried to nod, but suddenly he shouted as his teeth bit down her tail, Mewtwo's head slowly moving upwards as if she was basking in the pain of his teeth sinking into her flesh. His muscles began to spasm, then suddenly forced to stay still from her psychic power. She then shocked him again, and again. Tears began to leak out of his eyes as the paralyzing pain brought him such masochistic bliss…

"Ah such a good little slave you were, you missed your master didn't you, you little pussy ass bitch!" She said as her foot stomped down against both his cock and his sack. Koji winced, the pressure making him want to cry and moan. She stomped him again, much harder this time. He gagged on her tail as she began to giggle. "I'll be honest, I wanna fuck your brains out again, but I'm tired. Plus we have a journey to go on. I want to find other trainers like the one who caught me, I wanna fuck their feeble little minds into insanity! So I'll be nice to you this time…" She said as her foot stroked against his cock gently. Her psychic hold on his climax relented as she did so, Koji gritted his teeth as felt that built up wave seemingly rush out from her gentle stroking alone. Her soft yet elegant foot rubbed at his base as if tickling him, before stroking upwards and rubbing his swollen head between her digits. "come on… you know you wanna cum~" She teased as her tail continued to gag him. Koji's entire body shook from his climax, just like Crimson copious amounts of cum exploded from his cock as his body seemed to be pushed back from the orgasm. Most of his sticky white fluid coated Mewtwo's foot, Mewtwo giggling as she continued to tickle his cock with it until his climax eventually died down…

Koji sold everything. He said he was out for a Pokemon journey and he kept Mewtwo in a special custom pokeball. Although she was carried around while they travelled in the eyes of other people she would hastily escape from the "prison". She wanted to take over the world…. But she wanted to have her fun first. Koji didn't worry about when that day would come. He posed as a trainer, and when he and another trainer were alone, that was when she came out and did what she wanted to do. News of disappearing trainers quickly spread, but the promise of being a legend seemed to draw more trainers out, like moths to the flame. Stupid trainers, they would soon learn who their real master is…


End file.
